Compressing Parallax Future Timeline effect
The Compressing Parrallax Future Timeline, a displacement from these future timetime has been placed in the courses of the times that might have destroyed all the timelines through the future, is a reason why the messy future timelines are compressed by future compressors, who are held responsible for the cause or destroying them all. A member of these Zemo assumed Taffy caused all of these events because they knew Taffy's future, but someone else mentioned that Taffy knew a leader who spoke highly of her best--Melonie Summers might have to do with it. The same member told someone else if that is all true and asked if that is true she is deceased. Someone else starts to wonder how to explain things clear to the same member. Taffy appeared in the dimension of the mystery unknowns as well as Paradox. She sighed as if that is all what she caused this. Paradox told her it wasn't her and found the other significiant future-based energy through her scanning device. Pter learnt that there are time compressors who changed the timelines. Pter is only the one who is responsible for altering the timeline as in count of compressing the timeline, but it wasn't the part of exact thing in what she thought. It wasn't what she caused it. The Future Commando Team blamed Pter to shift the time. Things get messed up awfully bad in the effect that becomes permanent. Destroying all the timelines where there no more happenstances existed before, something appeared in the apocalyptic days to come. What ticks the Zemo off? What will happen to the Xiamen? The Zemo is working under the government with the strict direct orders from the US Government under the obedience of the U.S. President. They have to save all the youngsters without knowing the existence of the Xiamen and their roots. They are aware of all these situation that they knew being existed and what happened. This is why they believed it was Pter's responsibility. Before the Pter gather the group of secret gatherers of this formality called the Getawayers, she gave them all and sacrificed herself to a stuck, trapped dimension from the future. Obviously, Pter did not cause it and knew she can not overfix or investigate the timelines beyond her powers. Someone more powerful than hers who did this. However, the sacrifices of Pter give the mystery gatherers to the future before the happenstance existed and the event started. What happeened to the Xiamen when the Zemo existed, there is no Xiamen after all. THere is an existence of the Young Zemo because of Pter's sacrifices come later. Zemo Monners seemingly has no tie with the Xiamen and practically ends up in the place of the Zemo, but turns out they can leave and do not need the Zemo. Sadly, the Zemo captured them all and explained them and let them go and make sure them understand whether to join their force or die hunt by the Zemo under the US government. The Zemo destroyed the Calibre and ruined the doctor's reputation to both sides of Calibre and Zemo. They whether wounded or killed young four members of the Calibre and rushed them to the Zemo hospital, demanding Dr. Clark Martin to come and join with the Zemo for trying to save four Calibre members. However, the Zemo knew another Dr. Martin refused to come along because of what happened to Calibre, but she willingly joined for herself as a spy on Zemo and her husband. Category:Future Time Effects Category:Timeline